Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 080
"Lights, Camera, Duel", known as "Ninja Master Magnum Enters" in Japanese version, is the eightieth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on November 6, 2001 and in the US on August 23, 2003. Major events * Last Battle City Duel pre-Finals. * If Magnum wins, he will take Mai's place in the Finals and she must marry him. * After Mai won the Duel, Magnum tried to kidnap her, but failed because Joey Wheeler saved her. Featured Duels Mai vs Magnum (flashback) Duel already in progress Mai controls "Harpie Lady" and two unknown monsters in Attack Position as well as one set card. Turn ?: Mai Mai activates "Rose Whip", equipping it to "Harpie Lady" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Harpie Lady": 1300 → 1600/1400). This move wins Mai the Duel through unknown means. Mai Valentine vs. Jean-Claude Magnum Turn 1: Magnum Magnum draws. He then Normal Summons "Ninja Commander Ikusa" (700/700) in Attack Position. The effect of "Ninja Commander Ikusa" then activates, Special Summoning "Ninja Soldier Katana" (400/400) from Magnum's hand in Attack Position. Turn 2: Mai Mai draws "Amazon Swordswoman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. "Amazon Swordswoman" attacks and destroys "Ninja Soldier Katana" (Magnum 4000 → 2900). Turn 3: Magnum Magnum draws. He then Normal Summons another "Ninja Commander Ikusa" (700/700) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, Special Summoning another "Ninja Soldier Katana" (400/400) from Magnum's hand in Attack Position. Turn 4: Mai Mai draws. "Amazon Swordswoman" attacks and destroys "Ninja Commander Ikusa" (Magnum 2900 → 2100). Turn 5: Magnum Magnum draws. He then Tributes "Ninja Soldier Katana" to Tribute Summon "Ninja Master Shogun" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Ninja Master Shogun" activates, Special Summoning one "Ninja Soldier Katana" (400/400) and one "Ninja Commando Kabuki" (700/700) from Magnum's Deck in Attack Position. The effect of "Ninja Commando Kabuki" activates, Special Summoning one "Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl" (300/300) from Magnum's hand in Attack Position. "Ninja Master Shogun" attacks and destroys "Amazon Swordswoman" (Mai 4000 → 3900). "Ninja Commander Ikusa", "Ninja Commando Kabuki", "Ninja Soldier Katana" and "Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl" all attack directly (Mai 3900 → 3200 → 2500 → 2100 → 1800). Magnum Sets a card. Turn 6: Mai Mai draws. She then Normal Summons "Cyber Harpie" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. "Cyber Harpie" attacks "Ninja Master Shogun", but Magnum activates his face-down "Ninja Smoke Ball" to end the Battle Phase. Mai Sets a card ("Mirror Wall"). Turn 7: Magnum Magnum draws "Great Kite of Ninja" and subsequently activates it to equip the latter to "Ninja Master Shogun". Now "Ninja Master Shogun" is protected from attacks and Magic Cards. Also "Ninja Master Shogun" can attack directly if Magnum Tributes one of his monsters. Magnum then Tributes "Ninja Soldier Katana" to allow "Ninja Master Shogun" to attack directly this turn. "Ninja Master Shogun" attacks directly (Mai 1800 → 200). Magnum then changes "Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl", "Ninja Commando Kabuki", and "Ninja Commander Ikusa" to Defense Position. Turn 8: Mai Mai draws "Elegant Egotist" and subsequently activates it to transform "Cyber Harpie Lady" into three "Harpie Lady Sisters" (2450/2100) in Attack Position. All three "Harpie Lady Sisters" then attack and destroy "Ninja Commander Ikusa", "Ninja Commando Kabuki" and "Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl". Mai Sets a card. Turn 9: Magnum Magnum draws "Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/300) in Attack Position. He is about to Tribute "Kunoichi Ayame" for the effect of "Great Kite of Ninja", but Mai activates her face-down "Grave Arm" to destroy "Kunoichi Ayame". Turn 10: Mai Mai draws. She then points out that "Great Kite of Ninja" prevents "Ninja Master Shogun" from defending Magnum's Life Points. All three "Harpie Lady Sisters" attack directly (Magnum 2100 → 0 → 0 → 0). Differences in adaptations * The dub cuts a shot of Yugi and his friends walking down the street. * The dub removes "Cyber Harpie's" breast spikes. * The dub cuts a scene showing Joey telling Mai Valentine to stop wasting time and to think about the finals. She says she knows! Then he tells her to keep fighting with their support. * The dub cuts a scene showing Serenity reminding her brother that he just said he was a big fan of Magnum's, and he says that was five minutes ago. * The dub removes the scene of Joey Wheeler kicking the car. * In the american version, Jean Claude talks more during the duel. Errors * When Yugi mentions "Harpie's Feather Duster" in the dub, he says that it cancels out the effects of all Magic Cards. The card does not negate, but destroys, all Spell and Trap Cards the opponent controls. * When Magnum was explaining the effect of "Ninja Smoke Ball", he had three cards in his hand when he should only have two. * After Joey saves Mai by catching her and Magnum offers to help her up, causing her to slap away his hand, her detached sleeve is missing upon slapping him, but returns in the next scene. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes